Crying be Not a Weakness to the Eye,But Rather a Medicine for the Soul
by AddictedFangirl101
Summary: A short Linzin friendship fic.


Sleep was a lost cause to Lin Beifong. She layed there tossing and turning in a bed that was all her own. Sitting up she propped herself against the headboard wearily. The clock read 1:20 AM. Letting the covers fall,Lin pushed herself over to the edge and let her feet drop over the side. The woman closed her eyes as her bare feet came into contact with the hard dirt floor. On normal days the floor would of been a comforting feeling. With her earth bending Lin could feel what was going on for a mile beyond. As the chief of police she had found it reassuring to know that nothing bad was going on. The thought was normally enough to lull her to normal -the whole damm week really,was not normal. Her bending,her job,her life all gone. Swept under the bed like a dust bunny to be lost among other bloody "equalist" had stolen it. Her mind briefly wandered back to that night where—She blinked startled out of her thoughts. Lin sat there for a moment slightly disorientated. Something wet trickled down her cheek. Lin frowned. A tear? No! She wiped it away quickly. " Beifongs don't cry." Her mother's voice echoed in her her jaw,Lin rose out of bed, feeling the nights cool breeze through her open window. A cup of tea would do the trick. Lin thought. Tea would settle her nerves,of course she was just telling herself this. She hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in weeks.

Stirring her tea the woman heard someone approaching. She froze,her hand hovering over the warm mug. Usually Lin could "feel out" who this person was with her earth bending, but now…. She snapped out of thought as she felt her composure began to crumble. No it wouldn't do to cry. Not now,not here. Burglar registered in the back of her mind as she automatically got into a fighting stance. The door creaked open. Lin resisted a look of surprise. Tenzin? At her door? No This couldn't be! "Tenzin" Her voice sputtered out as a croak,weak and hated that. Tenzin took a full step inside and closed the door,then without hesitation gathered her up in a warm embrace. Lin fought the urge to hug back. " Tenzin." she stated clearly " what the hell!" She fought him she really did,but her efforts were weak to one she could usually beat up. Shifting his weight he lifted her up bridle style and started towards her bedroom. "Airhead!" The nickname slipped out,almost against her will. "Tenzin." She corrected herself. " Tenzin put me down this instant or I'll smash your head against the wall or so help me!" Despite her protests,he carried her down the hall with a steady gait.

At last he set her down on the bed. Her bed. He studied her with uncomfortable focus. When at last he spoke he said

" Lin,you haven't been eating ." His calm voice was tainted with worry. " Oh for sprits sake Tenzin! I'm a grown woman; I can take care of myself! Tenzin what are you-" He gathered her up,the mattress sinking ever so slowly. Lin gasped in surprise. Her legs hug off the side of his lap, his arms wrapped around her back,her arms trapped against his chest. They were to close for her liking but none the less comforting.

" Damm it Tenzin!" She growled in a last attempt to free herself. The effort was in vain. "We-you can't be here,you've a wife and children,four for spirits sake!" To her shame hot tears began to fall. He just gripped her harder. At last the woman relented her attacks and sobbed brokenly into his chest. Lin had forgotten how good it felt to cry,and to let this person inside her heart in which she guarded with steel each night and day. He did nothing but hold her,eyes closed listening to her sob. The two old friends stayed like that until Lin could no longer keep her eyes open.

* * *

Lin roused groggily a groan escaping her lips. She sat up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her body ached. Despite her pains she felt strangely well rested. She also felt like a weight had been lifted,fully off her shoulders. She glanced over. The clock read 8:30 AM. Stray linens had been pulled from closets to lay strewn across the floor,where Tenzin had slept the night to keep her company. A small smile tugged at her lips- Tenzin always a gentlemen. The door opened. Lin inclined her head to greet the person. " morning." She said.

" Lin you're awake!" He offered a small smile which she returned half heartedly.

"Why." She asked "Why'd you do it?"

" Well I-I thought you might need a friend after, well.. you know."

"What if I didn't need a friend." She scowled back.

"well I…." He stumbled trying to think of something. " I thought-

" Thanks." Her features softened slightly.

" old friend." She added cleared her throat. " You should get back to Air Temple Island." She stated bluntly. Tenzin smiled inwardly. That was his cue to go. He rose and brushed himself off. Lin accompanied him to the door.

" It was nice seeing you again." He said softly. " Feel free to visit Air Temple Island any time." They hugged gently,Then she watched him go-in fact he was half way down the street when she called;

"Airhead wait!" Tenzin paused at the name,so casually dropped from her lips.

" If you tell this to anyone…" Lin let the threat hang.

" Wouldn't dream of it!" Tenzin called back in a boyish way he'd never quite lost, that hid behind all his properness.

With that Lin Beifong smiled and closed the door.


End file.
